


Crystal Clear

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adjusting, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Heartache, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Medicine, Miko - Freeform, Moving, Mysticism, Quincy - Freeform, Romance, Understanding, friends - Freeform, happiness, priestess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: A random encounter changed the lives of several people in Kurakara Town. All who were recovering after the 1000 year war. Now, there is a strangeness happening that they are hoping doesn't draw the Soul Society. Though they all realize it has to do with the towns newest citizen, Tokyo Native Kagome Higurashi. Just what and who is she? Why is Urahara so skittish around the poor woman? (takes place after the end of the manga and before the epilogue.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemNika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/gifts).



> [Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.]
> 
> [A/N: Yes, another new story being started. So, what? I cannot help the creative things my muse does to me while I am in the early stages of being asleep or waking up. Deal! And, please enjoy!]

He had been going more and more to Tokyo for meetings and to give lectures at Medical conferences. And at each one was the same girl. She was young, attentive, friendly, easy to approach. But she gave off an odd vibe. A vibe that was very familiar yet not. And it had not taken him much to learn about the strange young woman. She was a Tokyo native. Born and bred in the city. Had health problems in her last year of Middle School that almost cost her High School education. 

But what had his interest was that she was not in college to become a Doctor, Nurse, or anything in the medical field. Nope, she was doing this for herself. Which was odd, because he felt with her accepting and gentle nature that she would do well in any role she chose. He prided himself on the self-control he had, that he wanted his son to have. So, as he watched as Isshin Kurosaki walked up to her, Ryuken narrowed his eyes as the girl lit up and laughed at him. Smacking him hard on the shoulder. Causing Isshin to frown and openly pout at her actions, while he, himself, smirked in amusement. 

Then the group scattered to leave for the day. The seminar was done. There wouldn't it be another one for a few months. And to further sate his curiosity, Ryuken grabbed his attache case and made his way down the steps of the small stage and walked towards the young woman. He had yet to approach her and talk one on one. Even though it had been a year since he had actually noticed her. As he neared her as she gathered up her coat and bag, he felt the difference in the air around her. It gave him a moment to pause. Which was when she turned around to look at him.    
  
“Hello,” she said.    
  
He just stared down into her blue eyes. They were so clear. There was no flaw. But it was the color that had him pausing. That shade of Blue was not natural for a native of Japan. Yes, he knew genetic markers cropped up from time to time. There was some memoir out there about a Geisha that had them. But the blue of her eyes, no they were a specific gene trait found only in specific family lines. There was only two that he now knew of. His and his cousin Misaki. His own son had the same blue, though a bit darker.    
  
“Uh?” 

At the uncomfortable quality to her voice, as she spoke had Ryuken dipping his head in a bit of shame. He was being rude.    
  
“I am sorry, forgive my lack of manners, Miss,” He stated in a polite tone. “I was just taken back by your eyes.”    
  
This had her flushing and smiling as she shook her head, dismissing his reason.    
  
“It is alright, it happens a lot, actually,” she said. “Is there something you’d like to talk about? I have heard whispers of someone, you, asking about me. And then noticing you watching me on occasion.” 

It was not easy to take him off guard. And she just did. He hadn’t been very intrusive or obvious, which meant she was more observant than he had figured.    
  
“Actually, yes. I was curious about you. And didn’t want to seem too rude by just approaching you and asking questions out of the blue,” he replied.    
  
The way she just lifted an eyebrow at him told him she didn’t believe him for a second. But the easy smile on her lips let him know, again, she was going to just dismiss it.    
  
“Well, while I assure you I do bite. My bark is worse. And the old saying about good intentions, Mr. Ishida,” she said, openly teasing him. 

He was astounded. She was complex, more so than he had thought. And he gave her another dip of the head. This time to say she had a point on him.    
  
“So, what do you really want to know about me?” she asked, being rather blunt.   
  
“Well, first of all, since you know my name, why not tell me your’s miss,” he said as they suddenly began to walk out of the conference room.    
  
“Oh! Higurashi, Kagome,” she said, laughing softly. 

He felt her last name was familiar and couldn’t place it. Mentally shaking it off he looked down at the young woman and smiled. Realizing she was rather on the short side.    
  
“That is an interesting name… which Kanji is used? The one for Caged or Lost?” he asked.    
  
This brought a delightful laugh from her.    
  
“Lost, actually. Though, at times in my life I felt like I was in a cage with no escape or choices,” she said, her voice suddenly solemn. 

Ryuken found this to be a bit conflicting in how it was delivered. Then again what he had learned from the few he had talked to. It could be a variety of things as well.    
  
“So, in my inquiries for information, I have learned you are not in college for anything pertaining to the medical field. This has me curious. Are you even in college at all?” he asked, being straightforward like he normally was.    
  
The way she sighed, causing her shoulders to rise and fall was not what he was expecting. That she wore her emotions on her face was rather amusing, to say the least. Though as he continued to walk to the front of the building, he couldn’t help but noticed that she radiated a calm, soothing aura, even if she didn’t look it. And that purity around her wasn’t just her personality, it was a part of her aura. Very abnormal.    
  
“No, I am not. But I have always been happy to help people. And to work with them. I like to volunteer some free time away from my duties to people in respite homes and to those with disabilities. So, while I give my time, I chose to not be ignorant of the various disabilities or unbalanced in the people I spend time with,” she explained.    
  
He felt that there was more to it than that, but smartly he didn’t press as they walked out of the building only to halt under the overhang. It was pouring, heavily. He could barely make out the street before them. Glancing down at his temporary companion Ryuken saw that she looked fretful.    
  
“Do you not have an umbrella or fare for a cab?” he asked.    
  
The slow shake of her head had him frowning. He knew in that instant what he would do. Raising a hand, hearing her sputter a slight protest, just to have the valet smile, nod and run off to where his sedan was parked. It was a simply a matter of blinking down at her.    
  
“I will give you a ride home then, Miss Higurashi,” he stated in a flat voice that would not allow for argument.    
  
It was comical thought to him see her narrow her eyes and pout like a child before she nodded yes. Smiling as he heard the soft purr of his car's engine. It was brand new. He had spoiled himself buying the 2006 Honda Civic. As it pulled into view he smiled at the color. It was termed as Alabaster Silver Metallic and was the closest of colors to his preferred Dove Gray. Inside was done up in plush leather that was Ivory for a subtle, but nice contrast. 

When the Valet pulled up, he did so with the passenger side facing them. Dipping his head, Ryuken waited as the young man ran over and snapped a clear umbrella open. With a soft tap to her shoulder, Ryuken got her to move under the umbrella, him quicklythe following suit as they made their way to the car. Glad that she got in quick as he was kept as dry as possible on his way to the driver's side. Once in he turned it on and motioned for her to put in her address. Not paying attention as he gauged the traffic and adjusted his mirror before pulling out listening to the GPS voice, smiling when he heard a giggle from the girl. It was not well known, if at all, that he had a soft spot Star Wars. And had customized the GPS voice to speak like Yoda when giving directions.

 

**_TBC_ **


	2. Matters of the Family Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring changes to summer and Ryuken form a friendship with Kagome. And now he meets her family, shocking him as his past stands right before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo; nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Author's Note: Ages for this are as follows.: Kagome 23, Ishida 17, Ryuken 37. Based on the animes and when birthdays happen.

**** It had been a few months since he had approached Kagome and Ryuken was glad he had. She was definitely an intriguing person. Each time he came back to Tokyo for a seminar, of which she was always at, they talked and had lunch or dinner. But today, today he was getting to meet her family. And there was a niggling feeling at the back of his head that he forgot something. 

 

The first time he had dropped her off, the spring rain had stopped, and the sun had broke thru the gray clouds illuminating the old shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo City. The name had given him paused but would explain why she gave off an aura of purity. Born and raised as a shrine maiden would do that. So, as he pulled up, parking the car, Ryuken got out and looked up the semi-long staircase where he saw Kagome standing and waving to him. 

 

It was now into Summer; his son was almost halfway thru his senior year of High School. And to his surprise had informed him last night that he was looking into medical schools in Tokyo to become a doctor. It was a shame that Kagome was older than his son by 6 and a half years. Then again age didn't matter, though personality did, in a marriage. Not that he would broach that subject with his son or Kagome. It was just a shame she was fourteen years his junior. 

 

Lifting his hand in greeting as he took the stairs two at a time, he felt a calm similar to the one Kagome had settled over him. It was a nice feeling, considering the upheaval that had happened in Karakura Town in the last two or so years. 

 

"You are finally here Mr. Uryu!" Kagome sang as she gave him a brief hug. 

 

The physical contact was something he was still getting used to. Ryuken But knew it was just a part of Kagome's nature. Smiling when she let him go, he gave a small dip of his head. 

 

"I am not late if I were to check my watch. I am roughly fifteen minutes early to be polite according to etiquette," Ryuken stated as Kagome just laughed and shrugged his words away. 

 

When she turned, motioning for him to follow her. He couldn't help glancing around the well-kept grounds. Seeing a small well house to the left, and on his right was a roped off giant tree, that seemed to have its aura. Not to strange if it was centuries old. Which he knew it was, just like the shrine itself. Though, if he had to be honest, the yellow, two-story clapboard house was out of place.

 

"Well, that is good," Kagome babbled at him as she leads him to the small house. "Means you can spend some time talking to mom and G-chan. Sota has yet to return from school. Had a late soccer practice today." 

 

Knowing that he didn't need to say a single thing as they approached the house, to have the front door open and a wizened old man step out. His body practically bent in half with age as he muttered a Buddhist mantra and threw rice at them, screaming 'demon be gone.' It was a bit startling and amusing all the same, though the loud harumph from Kagome said she was not amused. 

 

"G-Chan! That is rude! This is our guest Mr. Uryu Ryuken," Kagome half growled at the old man who suddenly pretended to be senile. 

 

"It is alright Kagome, he just wants to keep you safe from the bad spirits," He spoke up, earning a rather dark and shrewd glare from the old man. 

 

"Right! Anyways, please do come in and make yourself at home," Kagome told him as she stepped through the entrance of the house. 

 

Swiftly following suit as the old man was still staring darkly at him, Ryuken immediately noted how clean the house was and the delicious smell of food wafting from what had to be the kitchen. Silently he continued to follow Kagome as she led him to what he was assuming was the kitchen. Only to pause as he saw the petite woman with short, curly black hair in there. There was no mistaking who that woman was. 

 

"Mom, our guest is here. I have to run upstairs and get changed, can you keep him company? G-chan attacked him with the purifying rice," Kagome spoke up. 

 

At that moment the world slowed to a stop when Kagome's mom turned and saw him standing there. Though there was a polite smile still on her face, her eyes were anything but friendly. The small nod she gave sent Kagome on her way. Leaving him alone with her mother, Mrs. Kun-loon Higurashi. 

 

"Ryuken, I would say it is nice to see you again, but that would be lying," Kun-loon said. 

 

Letting the smile he had been wearing vanish as he gave a polite bow at the waist before straightening himself out, Ryuken counted in his head how many years it had been since he had last seen this woman. Had to be at least twenty years or more. She was Misaki's first cousin and a null. A person born to a Quincy family and had absolutely no talent in the arts. So, that left only one option to marry her off. And explained why Kagome's aura felt so familiar. 

 

"Kun-loon, I see you are still very angry about Misaki," he stated blandly. 

 

"She was like a younger sister to me. And she was harmed while engaged to you, then married to a shinigami of all things," Kun-loon hissed darkly. 

 

"Yes, well, fate works in mysterious ways," was all he cared to reply. 

 

"You will not draw Kagome into that world. I forbad it. Her life has already been hard enough without the bullshit politics of the family," Kun-loon snapped. 

 

"I had noticed that she gave off a familiar aura, but I hadn't connected it with the Quincies," He replied. 

 

"She is special, but I can tell you that she is no Quincy, so just forget trying to get her to go back and join the main family to be married off as a fucking broodmare," Kun-loon hissed. 

 

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs forestalled his reply. And a part of him was happy that she had returned. It was going to be a long night indeed. Suddenly he wasn't looking forward to the meal. 

 

"Mom? Mr. Uryu?" Kagome questioned. 

 

He gave a small, polite cough before he turned to look at the young woman. "It seems I know your mother from our childhood," he answered the unspoken question. 

 

"Oh?" Kagome said, eyes widening and brightening up looking back and forth between the two of them. 

 

"Yes, darling, I know Ryuken from when we were children. We lived in the same small town. Before I came to Tokyo and married your father," Kun-loon said in a soft, motherly tone. 

 

He wasn't surprised at how quick she could change moods. He still shuddered to recall their summers as children together. Kun-loon may have been null, but she was a vicious fighter. And a chameleon when she needed to be. 

 

"Can I hear some stories over dinner, please!?" Kagome begged like a child. "Mom never talks about her past. Says she has no family." 

 

At that Ryuken slowly turned his head to look at the woman, who was giving him a silent warning. Horror at what she told Kagome. That was not true; she had a family. A family that only did what they thought best based on tradition. 

 

"I do not feel that it is my place to tell you about your mother's past. But I can tell you about where we grew up and what it is like now, as I still live there in Karakura Town," he said as he gave a toothy grin to Kun-loon who looked upset. 

 

Oh, this would be a long, tiring night. But he would not leave with Kagome being ignorant. Or unaware of where her heritage went. And he would prefer if Kagome never entered the realm of the supernatural. Discovered her Quincy Heritage. Ryuken saw himself as the Last Quincy for a reason, even if his son was foolish and fought with and against the Shinigami. And helped take down the father of all Quincies. 

 

Tonight was one big family night.

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
